cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Johansen
Chris Johansen (formerly known as Chris "The Shocker" Johansen) is a CAW featured in both NAW, and the Smackdown brand of New-WWE. New Age Wrestling Johansen's first appearance in NAW was in the second CAW tournament. He was able to win his qualifying match, but was defeated by Shawn Dynasty in the finals. Much like Toxicosis and Ryan ReX in the first CAW search, Johansen was hired shortly alongside his tag team partner Arthur "Bone Crusher" Johnson afterward regardless of his loss. Johansen and Johnson made their official debuts as part of the NAW roster at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble as opponents in a triple threat match for the NAW Hardcore Championship, also featuring Raven. In the end, Johansen was victorious, earning the first championship in his career. His reign was eventually ended by Goldust. After a period of relative quietness, Johansen faced (and defeated) Link in a Steel Cage Match at NAW Reckless Rebirth to capture the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship, his first World Championship. New-WWE Raw Soon after joining the NAW roster, Chris Johansen began making frequent appearances in New-WWE, before eventually being signed to its roster as well. He was placed on the Raw brand. In his first appearance on Raw as a member of the roster, he faced Bret Michaels for the WWE Championship, and ended up losing. The following week Johansen was approached by Bret, who praised Johansen and told him he has infinite potential. He offered to become Johansen's mentor, an offer that Johansen accepted. The two went on to defeat Dorf Liggleton and Edge in the main event. Johansen teamed with Arthur Johnson to take on Mr.MITB and Damar for the Unified Tag Team Championship at Backlash, but ended up losing. Johansen then shifted his focus to the WWE Championship, now held by Dorf Liggleton. After enduring weeks of taunting by Liggleton, John Morrison, and The Miz, Johansen was voted by the fans to compete for the WWE Championship at Cyber Sunday. Though Johansen pushed Liggleton to his very limits, he was defeated. Following the loss, The Shocker entered the Raw King of the Ring 2010 tournament, defeating Cody Rhodes in the first round. On the same edition of Raw, Dorf Liggleton began to play mind games with Johansen, telling him that he's that he's a joke. He also told Johansen that the fans do not take him seriously and neither does Bret Michaels; in fact, he said Bret's offer to mentor him was a scheme to hold Johansen down. On the following Raw, Johansen approached Michaels and asked him if Liggleton was telling the truth. In response, Bret told Johansen that Dorf is trying to manipulate him. On Superstars, Johansen defeated Christian to advance to the Raw King of the Ring Finals. And then on the next Raw, Johansen officially turned Heel, ambushing Bret following Bret's King of the Ring Semi-Finals victory over John Morrison. The two faced off in the finals at Judgment Day, and Johansen was victorious. That night, Johansen went over a complete gimmick and attire change, now becoming an Undertaker-esque monster. The next night on Raw, Johansen was given a shot at the WWE Championship against Dorf Liggleton, and was victorious, earning himself his first championship in New-WWE. His reign was short, however, as he lost the WWE Championship on his first CPV defense at Breaking Point to Dorf Liggleton. He received a rematch at Night of Champions, but was unable to defeat Liggleton. Chris kept a low profile for the next month, before resurfacing (complete with a shaggier beard and long hair) as Adolf Hitler's tag team partner in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament, quietly turning the big man into a Babyface again. Johansen and Hitler ended up winning the tournament and the World Tag Team Championship, defeating Brent Harvanator and Kage in the final round at The Bash. At Summerslam, Johansen competed in a WWE Championship match against Hitler and Randy Orton, and was victorious, earning him a second reign as WWE Champion. He would lose the belt moments later after Phil Collins cashed in his guaranteed WWE title opportunity, and defeated Johansen. On the following Raw, Johansen and Hitler vacated the tag titles. The Ninth Clique defeated Kage and Harvanator to win them. New-WWE Smackdown Johansen was drafted to the Smackdown brand as a result of the Season 3 draft. Finishers * Chokehold STO * Chokeslam * Super Tigerbomb * THE KISS OF DEATH (Fires lightning from his palms, instantly killing his opponent. This move is never actually done and does not exist...OR DOES IT!?) (Used as The Shocker) * The Shock Drop (Crucifix Powerbomb) (Used as The Shocker) * The Nigger Cunt Slam (1080 Flip off the top rope into an elbow drop) (Used as The Shocker) Championships and Achievements *New-WWE ** 2x WWE Championship ** 1x World Tag Team Championship (w/ Adolf Hitler) ** Raw King of the Ring 2010 Winner ** World Tag Team Championship Tournament Winner (w/ Adolf Hitler) *New Age Wrestling ** 1x NAW World Heavyweight Championship (Current) ** 1x "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship ** 1x NAW Intercontinental Championship ** 1x NAW Hardcore Championship Entrance Themes * Delight and Angers by In Flames(Current) * Darker Side by Jim Johnston (Used during Heel run) * Quiero Vivir by Lilian Garcia (Used as The Shocker) * Adrenaline Rush Loop (Tag Team theme w/ Arthur Johnson) Category:NAW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown